tidak ada pulsa di hari minggu
by Soo Dana
Summary: kebosanan di hari minggu tanpa -err- pulsa?  gaje norak alay ide jadul


Warning : abal, gaje, isi dan judul nya jadul banget .

Desclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Story is MINE

.

.

.

First short fict from me^^  
>Salam kenal dari Shoo Dana<p>

TIDAK PUNYA PULSA DI HARI MINGGU

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata emerald yang menjadi cirri khas nya sedang duduk termenung di Minggu pagi yang dingin karena hujan diluar sangat deras. Ia sangat bosan. Sesekali matanya menatap acara komedi yang ditawarkan oleh salah satu channel televise swasta yang sedang ditonton nya. Sakura merasa mengantuk. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke mall, atau ke manapun juga. Tapi sepertinya tuhan tak mengijinkan nya. Hujan diluar sana sangat deras seperti badai. Sakura pun menghela nafas perlahan.

_Ddrrrttt..! drrttt!__  
><em>

Ponsel sakura bergetar dua kali menandakan bahwa ada sms. Ia segera membuka handphone nya untuk mengetahui siapakah gerangan yang meng-sms nya yang sedang bosan di Minggu pagi ini?

**From : Ino-pig**  
><strong>Sebarkan sms ini 7 kali ke semua teman kontak mu. Kalau tidak, kamu akan jomblo tujuh turunan.<strong>**  
><strong>**Bukan ancaman, ini memang benar-benar terjadi dalam 24 jam. Don't send back .**

Sakura me-rolling matanya. Sms beruntun ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Mana tahu kan si 'pengirim sms' kalau ia sekarang sedang tidak punya pulsa.

_Drrtt! Drrrtt!_

Handphone sakura bergetar dua kali –lagi- menandakan ada sms yang masuk.

**From : Ten-ten 3****  
><strong>**Demi kami-sama, jika aku tidak mengirimkan sms ini ke semua orang di kontak hp-ku, maka aku akan sial seumur hidup.****  
><strong>**Karena kau sudah berjanji, maka kau harus segera kirim sms ini ke semua orang yang ada di kontak mu :D don't send back****  
><strong>  
>Aaarrrrhh! Cukup sudah, tak tahukan mereka semua jika dirinya sedang tidak ada pulsa?<br>Pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah menonton televisi dan beralih membaca majalah K-pop edisi khusus yang baru ia beli kemarin di Toko Buku bersama kekasih nya, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Drrt! Drrrtt!__  
><em>  
><strong>From : putri malu hyuuga<strong>

**Ayo kita lulus!****  
><strong>**Ini tekad para pelajar Konoha!****  
><strong>**Kalau kamu pelajar, maka kirimkanlah sms ini ke 10 orang! Ayo dukung pelajar se-Konoha untuk lulus 100%****  
><strong>  
>Heh? Apa-apaan ini?<br>Kenapa hinata juga jadi ikut-ikutan? Cih! Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-keras nya bahwa ia tidak punya PULSA!

Great!

Dan semua teman-teman nya yang ia kira baik hati dan tidak sombong kini malah menyerang nya dengan dengan sms berantai?

_Drrt..! drrrt_!

Sakura men-death glare ponsel nya yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di sofa. Tak berniat untuk membuka smsnya. Ia keburu bete! 'mereka semua mau membunuhku apa?' batin nya norak!

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar!

Namun, sama seperti sebelum nya, Sakura ogah membuka sms yang menurutnya pasti sms berantai dari teman-teman nya yang lain.

_You're my everything to me__  
><em>_You're my everything to me__  
><em>_Haneul ui byeolcheoreom hwanhageh bichwojuri_

Sakura mengangkat ponsel nya saat ponsel nya mulai menyanyikan lagu yang menjadikan nada dering nya.

Panggilan masuk dari Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih nya.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura ketus. Sasuke mengerutkan kening nya. Bingung dengan sikap pacarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke aneh. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sms beruntun, aku kan nggak punya pulsa," ucap Sakura jujur, walau dalam hati ia gengsi karena nggak punya pulsa.

"Hm? Cuma itu? Lebih baik kau buka pintu rumahmu, karena aku mulai kedinginan!" ucap Sasuke sarkastik kemudian menutup sambungan nya.

Sasuke datang? Kok tidak bilang?  
>Sakura lekas membukan pintu rumah nya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Kasihan juga jika ia terus berada di luar rumah selama 10 menit di tengah hujan deras dan pakaian yang basah.<p>

"Maaf, Sasuke-ku," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan handuk kering dan secangkir kopi panas.

Sasuke menatap sakura yang lesu begitu.

"Hmm?kemarilah," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengambil posisi di samping Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke tidur diatas pangkuan Sakura, membuat Sakura jadi blushing.

"Dengan begini, aku tidak akan kedinginan lagi, biarkan seperti ini," ucap Sasuke kemudian tertidur dipangkuan Sakura.

Pada akhirnya akhir minggu yang dikiranya akan sangat membosankan dan menjengkelkan pada akhirnya menjadi bahagia dengan datang nya sang kekasih, bukankah begitu?  
>Dan dengan begitu, Haruno Sakura bisa melupakan keadaan sekarat yang sedang dialami handphone nya yang sedang tidak ada pulsa. Tentunya juga sms yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.<p>

Karena di pikiran nya saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih nya.

"selamat tidur, sayang. I love you," bisik nya pelan.

**The End**

Apa iniiiiiiiii? *bershower di bawah selang steam motor*

Nggak niat bikin fict ini :D mengingat masa-masa SMP dulu yang suka banget dikirimin sms berantai kayak gitu, padahal author kan nggak punya pulsa :'( jadi dijadiin fict deh. ide jadul!

Plis jangan bacok author . lebih baik, tinggalkan concrit, flame, atau apapun di kotak review :D


End file.
